Earth Point Five
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: Rose wakes up in an unfamiliar place and meets a new friend, little does she know the world she woke up in is not the planet she knows. Earth point five is the name given to a man-made planet where people are sent to live normal lives and to be studied from above by aliens as part of the treaty between the two species to keep the original Earth peaceful Post doomsday
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is just a little trial of one of my ideas. It's kind of Truman show concept in a way I suppose. Anyway tell me what you think. It's gonna be probably quite fast paced and it might not be updated as often as Return of the Wolf because the latter requires so much more work and I think you're really enjoying it. Anyway this is what I wrote while I was stuck on ROTW, also a one shot reunion fic coming your way soon :) Enjoy.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own any of it...yet ;)**

Rose opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. It was a park she assumed, there was grass and trees and oh a swing set 'Yep definitely a park' she thought to herself as she sat up, but where was this park and why did she feel like she had forgotten something important. Her mind was blank; she could only remember her name. If someone had asked her when her birthday was at that moment then it would have taken her about five minutes to give them any kind of answer.

"Hello" said a voice to her right making her jump.

She turned to face the source of the voice and found a young girl of about fifteen looking at her. The girl had slightly curly brown hair and big blue eyes. Something made her feel like she could trust this girl but she couldn't explain it.

"Hi" she managed to force out still staring at the girl in wonder. The girl didn't look anything out of the ordinary really, her style was a little bit nutty but it suited her.

"So what's your name then?" the girl asked holding out her hand for Rose to shake it.

"Rose I think" she let out a little laugh "Can you tell me where I am please?"

"Nice to meet you Rose" the girl grinned "I'm Sarah and to answer your question you are in London".

"London? I think I'm from here but I can't remember, is there a reason for that?"

"Yeah actually" Sarah sat down on a nearby bench and beckoned to her "This isn't your London and it's not my London. Have you ever watched Truman?"

"Yeah I guess so" Rose mumbled and sat down beside her rubbing her eyes.

"Well think of this world like a giant Truman show, everyone here has been taken from their homes and families to live in this giant arena they call Earth point five" she paused from a moment before continuing "Some people never remember who they really are and just go through everyday life here like nothing ever changed. Others try to rebel but most of them just end up wiped out. You see everything is controlled here. They can hear us talking right now and there's nothing we can do about it unless you know where the cameras are".

"Wait so this is like Big Brother?" Rose frowned at her.

"Yeah" she laughed "But on a global scale and there's no winner, I really don't know who I feel more sorry for, the people who don't remember or the people who do".

"So where are you parents? Your family?"

Sarah's face fell slightly "I don't know, I don't think they were transported here and even if they were you never know what country they'd have landed in. They like to mix it up a bit you see putting different people from different cultures in places they don't belong".

"Ah" Rose nodded "Well that explains your accent then".

"Yeah, never been to the UK in my life and then when I'm transported I land here half-way across the world" she fiddled with her skirt "So anyway do you want a place to stay? I have a place at the moment so we could share if you like, I wouldn't mind the company its pretty lonely round here".

"How old are you?" Rose asked bluntly "Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude but you seem to be so young to be living by yourself".

"I'm nearly sixteen" she sighed sadly.

"So why aren't you living with anyone?"

"Well it's either be alone or register in the system" she saw the look of confusion on Rose's face and continued "The system is like the foster system but instead of parents you get assigned roommates and that doesn't really sit right with me, I've been to one of the houses before and you really don't know who you're gonna end up with, as I said different cultures, different personalities they like to mix it up a little".

"So who is 'they'?"

"They are the people running this place or planet if you can call it that. They film us as entertainment for the aliens in exchange for Earth's freedom; they study us and learn about our race just like watching a documentary".

"You seem to know a lot about all this".

"Well I remembered everything from about five minutes after I was brought here so I guess you could say I've gained quite a knowledge, anyway come on and I'll take you to my place maybe after some sleep you'll have better luck remembering".

"Thank you" Rose got up and followed her along the path.

"Yeah well they obviously wanted me to find you; after all they made you land a few metres in front of me".

Rose hurried along behind Sarah as they climbed the stairs to her apartment "Alright so this isn't anything flash but I don't think you'll gag or anything so you should be fine" Sarah opened the door to reveal quite a pleasant little home.

"This is great" Rose grinned at her "You have this whole place to yourself?"

"Yep, stuff is a lot cheaper here but I have a job. I was offered a house mate but I've always been the quieter type, besides I don't want the cameras to be on me".

"So there are cameras everywhere? Doesn't it get a little boring for them?"

"Well yeah if you don't do anything exciting. The bigger the footprints you leave here the more they're gonna watch you".

Rose stared around the small apartment; there was a lounge and a coffee table in front of a large TV. Sarah noticed where she was looking "They're compulsory they are" she gestured to the TV "Everybody has to be reminded of rules and things, you know the boring stuff" she continued more seriously "If you don't obey the rules you get wiped out, they make 'natural' disasters happen all the time".  
"So no one can do anything?" Rose stared at her with wide eyes.

"No not anymore" Sarah crossed to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"Why? Who tried to rebel?" Rose was starting to feel the anxiety of being stuck in this place.

"Many people have rebelled but the real help people are still hoping for is from this man. He's called the Doctor and he's no ordinary man, they say he's immortal and he travels through time saving civilisations. If I hadn't seen him myself then I might not believe the stories".

"So he's like the protector of the Earth?" Rose asked suddenly very intrigued.

"Yeah pretty much but ever since his heart, or should I say hearts were broken he doesn't travel much anymore, he stays away and that's why this is happening".

"So he could have prevented it?"

"I dunno about preventing it but he can definitely stop it".

"You have such faith in this man".

"That I do, he saved my life once, and I never did get to thank him because he disappeared but I know it was him. There are pictures of him, you see them occasionally when rebellions start but there isn't any of his companion".

"Companion?"

"Yeah his travelling companion, some say they fell in love but he lost her before he could tell her he loved her".

"Where you find out all of this?"

"Well there's this guy, he hides away where no one can find him not even the cameras, and he says that the Doctor will come for us all. Some say he is the Doctor but he's not, I've seen his face and it's not him".

"How did you find him?"

"I'm afraid I can't say, I promised not to but he never stays at the one location".

Rose sighed and sat down on the lounge "I'd like to believe that there's someone out there to help I mean I know I haven't been here long but I really want to know what my life was like when I was out there".

"Maybe one day you'll find out just keep your head down and they'll keep you alive as long as they want".

"Oh great" she said, her voice practically dripping in sarcasm.

"Please don't be like that Rose" Sarah pleaded "You can't die here unless they want you to so you will probably live a very long time".

"Wait so if everyone here can't die unless they are supposed to than why is this Doctor so special for being immortal?"

"He's immortal out there though Rose, see if we were out there again our bodies would continue to progress and we'd age but not him" she had a look of total admiration on her face as she thought of him "Anyway Rose, have you remembered anything?"

"Uh yeah bits and pieces I suppose".

"Oh good" Sarah looked relieved.

"Yeah, I remember my mother and father. We lived together in a really big house, he's the head of a major company and she's just...well she's just mum, not letting any of the servants do the stuff that she's always done" Rose smiled fondly and laughed "I remember one time she went nuts at the maid for cleaning her bathroom. It looked perfect afterwards but mum's very protective over her special bathroom".

Sarah was about to speak when the TV turned on and they both fell silent. A lady in a business suit appeared on the screen and waved at them in a very fake friendly sort of way. "Hello there people of Earth point five we have the usual reminders today and a very special announcement".

"Oh great what now?" Sarah sat down next to Rose and tucked her legs up underneath her.

"We have reason to believe that a certain threat may have infiltrated our perfect world. Nobody seems to know what they are after but it appears they have a spaceship of some description and we would like to reward anyone who has information about this" she gestured to a place on the screen where a picture of a Blue Police box appeared.

**As I said pretty fast paced. I may as well just say that Sarah is me, well my name is Sarah and I made her have my attitude. Anyway tell me what you think. This isn't my best idea but I hope you like it all the same :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I have finally motivated myself to write the next part for you guys. I will tell you there are more OCs and the story is kinda a little more personal to me then I originally intended. Anna and Liam in this are me very best friends and they both wanted to be in one of my stories so we found a way to include them in this. A little warning: This story will have a bit of blood a bit later due to certain requests made by my friends (NO SPOILERS) Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

**Also the next chapter will most likely be written from the POV of the Doctor, you tell me if you like that idea.**

Sarah leapt up from the lounge and pointed at the screen "That's it! That's him, Rose he's come! He's come!"

"The Doctor?" Rose looked at the box curiously "Why does that look so familiar?"

"Well that would probably be because it is the universal symbol for either hope or fear" Sarah was still jumping around "You've probably seen it somewhere before".

"No it's more than that" Rose squinted at the box "You say it's the symbol for either hope or fear?"

"Yeah well to dying races it is the symbol for hope, hope that they will be delivered from whatever battles their facing and then fear for those who seek to destroy and dominate the universe".

"So the TARDIS can go anywhere?" Rose still had her eyes on the screen but her attention was Sarah's.

"Well yeah but...hang on, I never called it the TARDIS you just remembered that all by yourself!" She jumped up and down again.

"I really don't know how I knew that, I guess I must have encountered this Doctor in my past as well" she shook her head slightly and tried to remember why everything about him seemed so familiar.

"You can join our group then" Sarah looked delighted.

"Hold on, first you say you're a loner and everything and now you're saying you have a club with some other people?" Rose frowned at her "What am I supposed to believe?"

Sarah sat down again and sighed "Listen Rose, this life doesn't sit right with me ok? Our group is a bunch of people who have met the Doctor. I really think you should come and meet our leader he's a really great guy and he is always happy to accept new arrivals".

"I guess so" Rose said still a little unsure.

"Come on then" Sarah took her hand and dragged her to the door.

"What? Now?" Rose pulled her arm back for a moment.

"Well yeah, as soon as possible" she grinned at her.

"Don't you want to lock the door? What if someone comes in here?"

"She'll be right" Sarah shrugged "I dunno about you but I haven't got anything valuable in there.

Rose was pulled down the stairs again and out into an alleyway "Ok so where are we going?" Rose found herself a little bit disorientated in that world.

"We are going to the Horseshoe Pub" Sarah started taking off down the alleyway.

"But you're fifteen you can't drink" Rose called after her and she turned around to call over her shoulder.

"Of course I can't, not that I would anyway it's horrible stuff" she laughed.

"So why are we going to the pub?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Sarah stopped at the end of alleyway and looked left and right before disappearing around the corner.

Rose rushed after her again but when she turned to corner she lost sight of her for a moment and began to panic.

"Oi Dopey" Sarah called from across the road "You coming or what?"

They walked through the streets quickly and soon found themselves in front of a pub with a giant horseshoe at the entrance. When they proceeded inside Rose looked around at the customers nervously. The people inside were much scruffier then the usual people you'd see in the average bar and she began to wonder what sort of people Sarah was involved with.

"Hello there Miss Sarah" said the bartender cheerily.

"Hey Craig is he here?" She leaned against the bar.

"Yeah he's in the back" the man looked up at Rose "Who's your pretty young friend there?" he smiled kindly at Rose.

"Her name's Rose" Sarah grinned at her too "She's my new friend and I think there might be something special about this one".

"Really?" he looked shocked and suddenly became more serious "You take care of her, remember what happened last time you thought you'd found someone special".

Sarah rolled her eyes but stayed serious "I really am serious this time and I am not going to allow her to be registered in the system".

"You were serious the last time" a boy appeared from around the corner and walked towards them. He only looked about seventeen but he spoke with great authority, his hair was a sort of chestnut brown and his eyes were an amazing sky blue.

Sarah glared at him for a moment and took Rose's hand again "Come on Rose" she pulled her forwards "We won't be long" she added to the other two who stared after her.

Rose heard the bartender mutter to the boy "You really could be nicer you know, you'll have to get along some day".

"So who's he then?" Rose asked when they were out of earshot.

"You mean Craig or that Twat in the skinny jeans?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh and was relieved to hear Sarah snicker "I guess I mean the twat then".

"His name is Steve, him and I are supposed to be...well sometimes around here 'they' arrange people to...we have to get married when I'm twenty" she turned away to hide her face.

"Wow" Rose gasped "They can really make you do that?"

"Yeah that's why I have tried to stay out of the spotlight...but in my first few weeks here I went a little bit crazy and...rebellious I guess you'd say so now I have that as a punishment" she gestured in the general direction of the bar.

"Well I really hope you don't have to do it...if you don't want to of course".

"Well I did just call him a twat so..." she trailed off only to plat a grin on her face and continue "Anyway off we go" she opened the next door and they walked into what seemed to be some kind of cellar but one half of the room was made into a sort of makeshift apartment.

Rose gaped around the tiny little dwelling "So who lives here?"

Before Sarah could answer a voice came from the corner of the room "Sarah? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me" she edged around the cases of liquor and made her way towards the place where the voice came from "I brought someone with me, I don't know what her experience is but she's new here and she knew what the TARDIS was".

The figure stood up slowly and faced them, the hooded cloak concealed his face from view and Rose gulped. "No..." the man said softly when his eyes had found Rose "It can't be..."

"Who are you?" Rose asked him carefully stepping forward.

"Oh come on I didn't really think you could forget me" came a more familiar sounding voice as the mood in the room seemed to lighten. His accent was different to everyone else and she suddenly knew who this man was.

"Jack?" she asked puzzled.

The man's smile showed even in the shadows "Hello Rosie".

"Jack!" she ran to him and he spun her around, his hood slipped down and she grinned at his familiar face "How did you get here?"

"Don't worry about me Rosie" he looked over her shoulder "Sarah! You brilliant girl!" he pulled her into a hug. Sarah looked uncomfortable and patted his arm awkwardly.

"I'm sorry what have I done?" she couldn't help but smile at his praising.

"Oh Sarah come on!" he laughed excitedly "You have brought me the best possible person you could have found".

"Even better than the Doctor?" Sarah laughed happily.

"Sarah this is Rose Tyler, she was the Doctor's last companion, you little heartbreaker" he prodded Rose in the stomach.

"I knew it!" Sarah was now bursting with excitement "There is hope for us all".

"I'm sorry" Rose interrupted "I just don't see how this makes a difference, the Doctor and I haven't seen each other in a while and he wouldn't even know I'm back in this universe...that is if I am truly back".

"Don't you see Rose!?" Sarah hugged her "Wherever his lost companion is the Doctor is sure to find her".

"But he can't know I am here already can he?" she looked a little more hopeful herself.

"I dunno Rose" Jack grinned at her "We all saw it on the TV; the TARDIS is here regardless of his purpose the Doctor is on Earth point Five".

"So he really was broken hearted?" Rose blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Of course he was Rose!" Jack frowned and nudged her playfully "I was too when you guys left me".

"I'm so sorry about that I didn't mean to" she looked pleadingly up at him "I would have made him come back but his regeneration sent him a little bit bonkers".

"Regeneration" Sarah said wistfully "I've heard the myths about timelords but I've never actually heard it talked about as fact".

"You better go tell Craig and Steve who you found" Jack spoke seriously to her "They need to come back here too as soon as possible and if Craig can't come then Steve will do fine" he couldn't help but grin at the sour look on Sarah's face.

"Fine" she shuffled grumpily out of the room.

"So Jack" Rose turned back to him "Tell me what's going on here. I know bits and pieces from Sarah but tell me what's really going on; she seems to think you're some sort of wise man or something so tell me please".

Jack nodded and began to tell her his tale of how he got there which she soon halted because she really didn't want him to continue talking about what he had been doing before the beam had picked him up and brought him to Earth point five. He then continued to explain in more detail what 'they' did and why he was in hiding. When he had finished Rose looked both terrified and thoroughly impressed.

"So you've got a whole super-secret spy thing going on here?" she couldn't help but laugh at the proud look on Jack's face.

Sarah re-entered the room with Steve trailing grumpily along behind her "There's not really much to laugh about" Steve looked sternly at Rose and she stopped immediately.

"Hey Steve its ok" Jack waved a hand at him "Rose this is Steve, you might have already met him; he's a bit ahead of his years in wisdom but is a better man for it I assure you".

"He's also engaged to Sarah" Rose nodded to Steve.

"You told her about that?" Steve turned to Sarah who looked slightly sheepish before glaring at him again.

"I thought she had a right to know".

"But why?" he looked almost wounded like it was his deepest secret.

"I'm sorry if being engaged to me is the worse punishment on the planet ok?" she looked at him with pity for just a moment before it was replaced by annoyance "You should have thought about that when you went against 'them'".

"As you should have" he countered. Rose watched the two of them glare at each other for a moment before Sarah finally turned away and Steve watched her with what Rose recognised as deep regret. She had seen that face so many times while travelling with the Doctor; it was the face he had made all of those times they had come 'this' close to admitting their feelings but couldn't do it. He had looked at her with that face after he had wormed his way out of it and he thought she wasn't looking. Perhaps Steve was not such a twat after all; it just took the right eyes to see.

"If you two are quite finished" Jack raised an eyebrow at them and spoke with authority in his voice "I have an informant I am supposed to meet in about half an hour at the park so if you and Steve" Jack spoke directly to Sarah now "would like to walk with Rose a little further away so I don't look so suspicious walking out of here with you two AND the new girl".

"What difference does it make?" Rose looked at him frowning "I'm no one special, especially not to anyone out there".

"You see Rose" Jack sighed "Someone has been leaking information about me and our little 'organisation' back to 'them' and this informant is trying to figure out who it is. If I turn up to meet her with you and I'm being watched then they'll just put two and two together and take you to use you against the Doctor".

"But I don't understand, I thought you were supposed to be invisible around here" Rose looked at him confused.

"I am invisible, well as invisible as one can be who's as handsome as me" he grinned and she slapped his arm "They still are aware I exist but they just don't know enough to just wipe me out, that's why they have an inside guy to send them information about me and they are very close to finding out who I really am and I really down want that to happen".

"We will escort you" Steve moved over to Rose and Sarah moved to the other side flashing her a grin before becoming serious.

"Alright so I am to walk around with two teenagers for body guards?" Rose laughed and Steve scowled again.

"Oh no they'll kind of flank you but they will have to pretend to be a happy couple out for the day with well either their new friend or a sibling of one of them" Jack smiled.

"Oh boy" Sarah groaned and Steve sighed "Alright let's go, Jack will be along shortly don't worry" Sarah lead the way out of the room and hesitantly took Steve's hand in hers before walking out the front door.

"Do either of you feel a very weird pressure to act normal?" Rose asked walking beside the couple holding hands.

"Ah well I can't say this is normal" Sarah raised their linked hands "but I'll get over it I suppose, if you will" she added, looking accusingly at Steve.

Steve looked perfectly content and took a moment to reply "I don't know what you're complaining about" he said slightly stiffly "I'm already over it".

Rose watched the exchange between the two of them and couldn't help but notice how they seemed to blend in perfectly with the other couples walking along the footpath. "I think you guys like each other a little more than you let on" Rose laughed and raised an eyebrow at Sarah who looked horrified.

After a few more minutes of walking they reached the park and Steve pulled out his phone "Jack's nearly here and the informant will be waiting over there on one of those benches" he gestured to the seats over by the fountain.

"Can't 'they' intercept text messages?" Rose asked.

"Not ours they can't" Steve looked very pleased with himself "I tweaked some of the alien technology Jack brought with him so that it will block them from tampering with our communications, also we can mess about with the cameras without worrying about looking suspicious".

They continued along the path and stopped when they came to a swing set and Sarah and Rose exchanged excited looks before running to the swings. "Can't you two at least act like you're mature?" Steve ran to catch up and stood beside the swing set glaring at them.

"Excuse me Steve I am twenty two you and are what seventeen?" Rose asked pretending to be seriously offended "A may not have a fiancé but I sure know that I'm mature, I've had to be with working for Torchwood and everything".

At the mention of the word Torchwood Steve shushed her and Rose turned to see that Sarah was doing to same "You can't talk about that here, they'll hear you" Sarah explained as she pushed herself off the ground a bit more with her foot.

"I do not need a fiancé to prove that I'm mature" Steve was straight back onto the topic "I never planned on getting married at all".

"Well it wasn't exactly my first thought coming here either but unless we can you-know-what then you're stuck with me sorry" Sarah looked at him unapologetically then looked around at the cameras on the streetlights watching them.

"The VIP is here" Steve read from his phone ignoring Sarah's comment "Accompanied by one of Jack's trusted men".

"Which one this time?" Sarah asked genuinely interested.

"I've never met this one; his name appears to be Liam, Australian just like you, ginger coloured hair, blue eyes, approximately sixteen years of age".

"How are you getting all of this?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Well I know where they are for a start and I can see them from here but more importantly I'm blocking the feed from the camera over there to keep an eye on them myself" he said smartly, showing her the screen of his phone.

"Very clever" Rose nodded in approval.

"Come on Steve" Sarah reached over and took the phone from his grasp "I'll watch them while you give Rose a push on the swing, come on".

"Hey!" he objected when she swiped it from him but soon came to peace with the idea that she wasn't about to give it back. He walked over behind Rose and began pulling her swing back and pushing her gently to start off with.

"Nice fiancé you got here" Rose laughed at gave Sarah an approving nod.

Sarah raised her eyebrow at her "Well it could be worse I suppose".

Steve looked at her bewildered that she had almost complimented him; he carefully gave Rose an extra push and walked over to Sarah's swing to start her going too.

Sarah nearly fell off the swing when he started to push her but soon relaxed with the phone still clasped in her hand. She used the camera to zoom in again to where Steve had been before and nearly fell off the swing again at what she saw.

"Sarah? Sarah what's wrong?" Rose tried to slow her own swing as Sarah leapt from hers.

"I know those two" he pointed to the informant and Jack's man Liam.

"Why who are they?" Steve was leaning over her shoulder and Sarah had to admit it made her very uncomfortable to have someone so close to her especially HIM.

"They're...they were my two best friends in high school" Sarah gaped at the screen "Liam and Anna, Jack's VIP is Anna!"

"Do you want to go over and see them?" Steve asked eyeing the unfamiliar teenagers on the screen "Because I'll watch Rose if you like".

Rose rolled her eyes at being treated like a child but held her tongue and let Sarah answer "If you really wouldn't mind" she handed him back to phone and looked over towards the bench where her old friends were sitting.

"Go" Steve nudged her and she looked up to see him actually smiling for once.

Sarah rushed over to where Jack was quietly conversing with Anna. The moment Anna saw Sarah she stopped speaking however and her jaw dropped "Sarah?!"

"Hey Anna" Sarah grinned and ran to give Anna a hug.

"Sarah it's been ages" Anna hugged her back tightly "How did you get here? Are you a friend of Jack's?"

"As a matter of fact I am" she pulled away from Anna and grinned up and Liam who smiled awkwardly before giving her a hug too.

Jack watched Sarah in disbelief, she was so withdrawn and anti-social he had thought, when underneath the front she put up she was just missing her home and her friends. "Anyway Anna" he addressed her and everyone stopped talking "Please tell me if you find out anything else valuable" he stood up and gave Anna a hug before turning to Sarah "Did you leave Steve and our friend safe?"

"I think they can handle themselves pretty well" Sarah nodded seriously and glanced over to where Rose and Steve were both swinging and chatting almost happily even on Steve's part.

"Yes well...anyway it was good to meet you Anna and you make sure she gets home safe" Jack nodded to Liam who nodded back.

Jack turned and headed off towards the others while Sarah hung back "It was really great to see you both again" she grinned at them and hugged Anna again "We should all meet up some time to catch up".

"We definitely should" Anna pulled out a notepad and wrote down her address "Here I live here so come and visit me any time".

"And you Liam?" Sarah asked taking the slip of paper and putting it carefully in her pocket.

"Oh I'll be much too busy with work" he said a little sharply, putting his nose in the air to show how important he was.

"Well then I guess I'll just see you later" Sarah began to walk away "I'll come see you" she turned completely only to pause again and wave to Anna as she wandered back towards where the others were waiting.

"So?" Rose asked expectantly.

"Well Liam wasn't too friendly but Anna gave me her address and told me to visit so that'd be good".

"Anna was the shorter one wasn't she? I could really tell from here" Rose craned her neck to see Anna and Liam walking away.

"Yep, olive skin, brown eyes, brown hair" Sarah nodded.

"Well I don't know about you" Jack put his arm around Rose's shoulders "But I think a nice drink back at the Horseshoe would be nice".  
They all murmured in agreement, of course Sarah and Steve couldn't drink alcohol but they were still excited at the thought of having a nice cold drink.

**Ok so as I said a little more personal but it will become less so as the story continues. Updates will happen but I honestly have no idea what to do with some parts of this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll keep you posted :) Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go :) All my series stories are being updated today. This chapter is a little more random but I did wht my friends wanted for their characters and I'll be adding a new friend soon as well. Anyway enjoy and thank you all.**

The Doctor was drifting in the time vortex not caring when or where he'd end up. Rose was gone, she'd been gone for weeks and still he hadn't managed to accept it. What was it with her that just made it so difficult for him to think about anything else? Sure he'd had his little adventure with Donna since but everything just reminded him of her, blonde women, roses, the smell of chips you name it.

The TARDIS was becoming fed up with his attitude so when the opportunity finally arose she threw herself out of the vortex and into what was soon to be called the realm of human study. There were several planets in the realm but only one of them was populated, something to do with a treaty the original Earth had signed to keep the peace. People could be snatched from anywhere and everywhere to be taken to the realm, any universe, at any time between the twentieth century and the thirtieth though they were made to live in a twentieth century world without question.

It was in this world that the TARDIS had picked up the slightest little blip of Bad Wolf. The bond between the pink and yellow human and the TARDIS was still very strong and the TARDIS used that bond to her advantage to protect and keep Rose safe until she could return to her and her sulking timelord.

"What have you done now?!" the Doctor ran into the console room and shouted at his ship "Where are we?"

The TARDIS decided to be helpful and flashed up on the screen their coordinates and what the planets there were used for.  
"That's wrong though" the Doctor frowned "Taking people from any universe to experiment on and kill as they wish...but hold on" he paused and thought for a moment "Any universe? Oh you clever, clever girl you" he kissed one of the coral struts causing the TARDIS to buzz with laughter at her silly timelord "She's there isn't she?"

The TARDIS buzzed at him and he beamed at the console "Then let's go" she pulled a lever and the TARDIS flew down towards the Earth "Hang on Rose Tyler!"

Xxx

Rose awoke to find herself lying on the floor of Sarah's lounge room. Steve was still asleep on the lounge and she wondered why he was even still there. "Morning" Sarah called to her from the kitchen "I've got some new tea this morning so would you like some Moroccan mint with a dash of honey, honestly the best tea I've ever had".

"Sure" Rose smiled and glanced back at Steve "What is he still doing here?"

"Oh someone usually ends up crashing here if Jack's taken us out for drinks, I know we didn't have alcohol but anything fizzy gets this one worked up and I bet he'll have a headache when he wakes up" Sarah shrugged.

"So does he often end up here?" Rose asked taking the cup of tea offered to her "Thank you".

"You're welcome, nah he doesn't usually end up here, you know the situation between isn't exactly ideal for us to have sleepovers and be besties like teenage girls".

Rose laughed "Yeah well I can't say I ever had those sorts of sleepovers much anyway and the Doctor and I certainly never had all-nighter sleepovers. No movie marathons for me" she sighed dramatically.

Sarah laughed "It must sound so normal for you, talking about living with an alien".

"Yeah well it's not every day you to travelling through time and space with an alien" she paused "It's also not every day that you fall in love with one either".

Sarah smiled sadly "I tell you I'm not a big one for mushy stuff but I really can't wait until you two see each other again.

"Hey I love him he never said he loved me" she raised her eyebrows.

"He may not have said it but why would he be so heartbroken now if he didn't? Did any of his past companions put him into this much of a sulk?"

"I really don't know but hey you can't talk either" Rose retorted playfully "You like him" he nodded to in the direction of the lounge "You just can't help yourself".

Sarah sighed "I'm not even gonna argue with you Rose" she said flatly "Sure he's good-looking but the being forced to marry each other thing just makes us dislike each other because we know that we can never have somebody else to love".

"Do you want somebody else?"

Steve was waking up and heard the two girls talking about him "Morning" he sat up before Sarah could reply.

"Morning" Sarah took him over a cup of tea. He stared at it for a moment as if it might be poisoned before taking it.

"So anyway" Rose interrupted the awkward silence "What are we doing today?"

"Well" Sarah sat down her own tea and put some toast in the toaster "I need to go and see Anna and for some reason Jack is insisting we all go in case someone tries something to get rid of me..."

"So he should" Steve interrupted her "You could be killed for any number of reasons so he has to keep you safe".

"He does or you do?" Rose raised an eyebrow and Steve fell silent.

"Anyway" Sarah said loudly "We're all going over to Anna's today and that's the end of that".

"Right then" Steve announced siting down his tea "I'm going to have a shower".

"Can't you go back to your own house?" Sarah whined "You leave my bathroom in the messiest state every time you come here".

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to go home, I'm in a share-house and Jack doesn't want me there while we are figuring out who's leaking information" he didn't look very apologetic but Sarah just nodded.

An hour later when everyone was showered and fed they made their way to where Jack had told them to meet. When they caught sight of him he ran to give Rose a hug "Hey guys how are you all doing?"

"Fantastic" Sarah said with her usual amount of sarcasm "Why did you want everyone to come for me to meet an old friend?"

"Because that old friend is our informant and since both of you have been seen in public with me than your lives are automatically in danger" Jack replied seriously "Now let's go".

They approached the house carefully and Jack pulled out a little house-warming hamper so that they could be as inconspicuous as possible. Sarah went to knock on the door but found it slightly ajar. She looked back at Jack he nodded at the same time as pulling out his gun (or sonic blaster). Sarah pulled out her hunting knife which had been very well concealed on the inside of her jacket.

They moved quietly through the rooms "Anna" Sarah called softly "Are you home?" a scuffling sound from upstairs made them all jump and Jack led the way up into the main bedroom. Both Sarah and Rose gasped when they saw the sight in front of them. Anna was sitting dead against the wall with blood pooling around her.

"She's been shot" Jack moving forward to examine the wound.

"And she left a message for us" Sarah pointed to the wall where one word was written in big bloody letter. '**LIAM**'.

A figure appeared from the en suite bathroom and pushed past them before anyone could do anything. Sarah was knocked to the ground and the figure pulled Rose with him. Rose disappeared down the stairs kicking and screaming but to no avail. When Sarah tried to sit up Steve crouched beside her brushing her hair from her face. "Steve" she murmured angrily "He took Rose".

"I know" he replied softly "Jack went after him, you hit your head really hard, and I'm surprised you didn't black out entirely".

"Of course not" she sat up and propped herself against the doorframe "I'm too stubborn for that".

He smiled and continued to stroke her cheek gently "You always have been for as long as I've known you".

Sarah tried to smile but her eyes fell on Anna's body and she automatically tensed up "She's dead" she spoke flatly.

"Hey" Steve pulled her into a hug "I know you're not the type to show your emotions but it's alright to cry, she was your best friend and I'll be here for you".

Sarah rested her head against him and let him hug her while she cried "We had so much fun together you know" she smiled weakly through her tears "We were so immature, singing fan fictions together, making up stupid dances to the words of songs, she was the best at predicting movies" Sarah was smiling now "I remember we were watching Prom night and she totally ruined it, I'd already seen it but she knew when everything was coming and who was gonna die" she chuckled. (Anna and I actually do all those things :P I'll admit it)

"What about Liam?" Steve glanced up at the word on the wall.

"Liam was our other part, we had a sort of three pointed friendship, all of us had the other two and it was good that way depending on who you wanted to talk to. Liam was good for complaining about people and being silly and Anna was good for making you feel better and just being totally immature with you no matter what".

Steve smiled and nodded "I'm sorry Sarah but I have to ask...do you think that Liam did this?"

Sarah let out a long breath of air "Anna was his best friend too; the only thing I can possibly imagine that would make him betray us would be power and fame I suppose".

Steve nodded and again and pulled her to her feet "Come on Sarah we need to go and see if Jack managed to get Rose back" they walked slowly down the stairs and Steve still had his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you by the way" Sarah said as they reached the door "for listening to me go on about my past".

"That's ok" he squeezed her shoulder slightly "I'm glad to hear about it, a time when you were truly happy and not constantly paranoid".

They continued up the road to where they found Jack doubled over and panting "They must have taken her in a car" he gasped and turned to see Steve with his arm around Sarah "You ok Sarah?"

"Yeah I'm alright" she wiped the tears from her eyes and was grateful when Jack pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll get Rose back, we'll find Liam and we will stop these people I promise" he looked into her eyes with determination "Will you guys be able to get back to your flat ok? You seem to be able to make the couple thing look more convincing now anyway".

"Uh yeah sure, we'll wait for you there then" Steve pulled Sarah with him gently and they headed off towards her home.

When they opened the door the room was dark and Sarah looked into the corner to see lit up words "Police public call box" she read aloud "Steve look" she was wide-eyed "It's the **TARDIS**!"

The Doctor poked his head out the door at the sound of voices "Uh yes right sorry about this" he gestured to the** TARDIS** parked in the middle of her living room "I needed to land somewhere without cameras and this place seemed like one of the only acceptable venues. I'm the Doctor by the way" he grinned at them and they just stood with their mouths hanging open.

**Ok so the story will get more interesting as it goes...I hope :P Anyway please feel free to review and tell me what you think and thank you for your continued support. **

**Next Chapter: New Character addition- Janae**


End file.
